Say 'I Love You': Paused
by Georgia Rose Belikova
Summary: What happens when Rose is not very popular and Dimitri is? What happens when something major happens between them? Will Rose's attitude change? Rated M for future scenes ;) This story is paused until I finish LfE


**I don't own any of the characters Richelle mead does.**

Chapter one

**RPOV**

Flashback

"Yesterday our class rabbit died, after eating something that it shouldn't have," the class teacher had said.

"I bet it was you guys. I saw three girls at the cage yesterday after school," said a boy who I had no idea what his name was.

"It's because Rose said the rabbit had eaten something that it shouldn't have, so we fed it some different food," said one of my so called friends.

"It wasn't me. I didn't do anything," I said, but after that they all left me alone.

End flashback

I might not have been the most popular girl in school. I might not have nay friends but at the end of the day my life is mine and only mine.

I always walk the corridors at school, hearing the girls talk about me, but who needs friends when all my life everyone I care about has left, gone, vanished. All the friends I have ever had have only wanted be because I was like a new toy for them to play with but soon got tired of playing with me as they all do.

Some people may pity me but I don't care. I don't need anyone.

I had woken up this morning not feeling very energised, after leavening my room and saying good morning to my cat, marshmallow. Then headed for the shower. After my shower I headed to school dreading what was to come.

I slowly walked towards the train station knowing that some girls from school would be there. As I stood there waiting for the train, I heard them start.

"Did you hear that Rose Hathaway is the only girl in school who hasn't had a boyfriend?" Asked the shorter one of the girls.

"Yeah, I did. Wow it , it's suck to be her," said the taller girl.

With that said both the girls started laughing and I resisted the urge I had to punch them.

Thankfully the train pulled up and I stepped on moving as far away from them as I possibly could.

Quicker then it seemed I had arrived at school.

I was just about to put my stuff in my locker when I was stopped by a girl I didn't know.

"Hey, Hathaway, how long has it been since you had a boyfriend? It has to have been at least seventeen years right?" she said but I ignored her. "Pfft she completely ignored us. Oh Hathaway how many times have you been kissed, oh wait you haven't had a boyfriend," they laughed at me.

I just kept walking.

**DPOV**

I'm the most popular boy in school but I don't like it. All the attention drives me crazy sometimes. If it weren't for the small group of friends I already had I reason I would be insane by now.

"Man, I can't believe what happened yesterday," my friend Christian said as we walked down the corridor. "I got wind that Seino's (a new bar) has lots of cute chicks with big tits in it."

"Christian, just taut the fuck up about strip clubs and bars. If you say one more thing about it I will kick your fucking ass off the top of the school building.

**RPOV**

I sat down in my seat, throwing my jacket over the back of my chair and getting my new book out of my desk waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Before the teacher arrived in came the 'most popular' guy in school. Dimitri Belikov, ahh. He was hot I would admit, but he was stuck up and self righteous. And what does he do? He fucking sits next to me that's what.

**Unknown POV**

I'd been watching him, since the first day I ran into him. Every time I saw him my heart sped I didn't know if it were out of nervous or just that I was scared. One day I will confess. That day may be today or it my be never.

**DPOV**

Rosemarie Hathaway, she was an outcast but for some utterly strange reason I was drawn to her. I'd sat next to her everyday since she started here, secretly admiring her waist length long dark brown, almost black, hair.

I was in a trance starring at her when Lissa hit her fist on my desk.

"Starring again I see. God Dimitri just tell her that you like her."

"No," I said in a small voice before saying louder, "She doesn't care about anything, she has no emotions why do you think the kids call her dark ice?"

"Because she has NO ONE to share her thoughts or feelings with," Lissa screeched.

I said nothing in reply so she walked off.

The bell had gone signalling that it was time for lunch so I took my chance.

"Hathaway, can I talk to you please?" I said as she walked past my desk.

"Umm... I guess," she stuttered.

Quickly I stood up and motioned for her to follow me with her finger, she followed with out worry.

"Hath- May I call you Rose?" I asked only getting a nod in return. "Rose I was wondering if you'd like to come with me and my friends to karaoke tonight." I paused waiting for a reply.

"No," she said with no wait.

"Oh umm... Ill give you my number if you change your mind." reaching into my pocket I pulled out my phone waiting for her to do the same, she didn't. "Rose I need you to hand me your phone so I can give you my number." Reluctantly she pulled out her phone and I traded our numbers quickly handing her back her phone.

"Thanks," she mumbled before walking off, away from me.

_6 hours later _

**RPOV**

Finally it was over, I could get to work without being pestered until Monday. I sighed while I changed my shoes getting ready to leave the school. The sky had become darker from the sudden rain shower but I didn't care the rain was good, cold as the little droplets hit my skin.

I'd made it about halfway to work before I started hearing fast footsteps behind me. My heart rate sped up as I stopped hearing them stop behind me.

I quickened my pace to a slight jog hearing the footsteps do the same. I could see the lights of a 7/11 store coming into view so I jogged faster until I was sprinting. I came to the entrance and burst in going towards the magazine section and ducked down.

Shaking I thought I what I should do, the only thing I could do was call... Dimitri.

**DPOV**

After Lissa sung her song, which was horrible, I heard my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw the caller... Rose.

I answered the call to a few puffed breaths then this "D-Dim-Itri, Th-he-res a gu-uy do-llo-owing me. Pl-ea-sse co-om-me h-eel-pp me." The there was just sobbing followed by the line going dead.

I told everyone that I had to go, telling them that there was a family problem and hurried. I texted Rose to tell me her whereabouts and get a text back saying the 7/11 on mount street. I was too far from there so I'd be there soon.

I'd rounded the corner which lead me to the 7/11 and saw a man starring into the store.

I walked slowly towards the door casting a look towards the man before walking in through the doors, I looked down every isle until I saw Rose crouched near the magazine rack looking out the window towards the man.

She jumped slightly when I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Dimitri, I didn't know who else to call... Well you're the only one in my contacts other than my boss and he's a down right asshole. How are we going to get past that pedofile?" She was still sobbing but not as badly as before.

"Rose, I have an idea but you have to trust me," I whispered into her ear before carefully lifting her up off the ground.

I took her small hand in mine and slowly pulled her towards the door.

"Rose, I missed you, how was your day?" I said putting on an award winning smile. Just go along with it, I had written in my eyes.

"Comrade, I missed you too haha, it was boring without you, how was yours?" God this girl was good at acting.

"the same as yours," I chuckled.

The man stepped forward looking shocked that Rose was with me. Ha suck on that you fucking pedofile.

"Umm... I didn't know you were seeing someone," the man said, Rose just starred at him.

I spun Rose towards me and kissed her, I knew my cheeks were red and that this kiss was wrong but when she kissed me back I was thrilled.

**RPOV**

Dimitri just kissed me, and I'm kissing him back my eyes were closed and my cheeks were flushed. When he broke the kiss I felt a little tear escape my eyes before quickly wiping it away.

I turned my attention to the man who was starring at us wide eyed before he hurried away.

I focused my eyes back onto Dimtiris my blush heating my skin.

Holy fuck he just stole my first kiss.

**What do you all think? Is it good? Hehe I know it has a lot of pov changes but well I just wanted to see how it went.**

**Review what you think will happen next or if you think it is just a really weird idea for a story.**

**P.S. I know said I have writers block but well I do and I need your help with my other stories excluding This Is Where Our New Life Begins and Poems. HELP ME PLEASE GUYS!**

**Georgia Rose Belikov**


End file.
